2014.11.13 - Nefarious Schemes Foiled
The cool crisp air of morning floods through the whole of New York. Most people are dressed in coats and such. This would make A girl dressed in a rather outlandish and somewhat revealing outfit stand out a bit more then anyone would like. Of course that is if anyone is actually looking up. Flurry is on patrol alone for the first time. This time, she isn't being as conservative as she usually is around her teachers. She is doing some interesting acrobatics as she jumps between buildings and carefully makes landings. If anyone were to catch sight of her, she would be just another hero in a city choc-fulla-them. Her journey takes her right at the northern edge of Central park. This is quite possibly her goal as she launches herself from a rooftop, across the street and down to a tree. As she touches down, the branch she had picked to land on gives way. High in the sky random flocks of birds can be seen darting through the crisp cool air. Another bird shape, however, can also be seen above the park, though it's less birdlike than human shaped with wings. The winged woman goes by the name Hawkgirl and currently she's hovering high above the park. For her, the world is very quiet, except for the whip of the wind and the random sound of a plane and birds. Currently her eyes are focused below, towards the park in general as she keeps an eye upon the people below. It may be morning, but that doesn't mean mischief can't or won't happen. And while she doesn't necessarily patrol this early in the morning, when she awoke she just felt she needed to fly. To help clear the cobwebs away and not to mention some linger anger from events a few days ago. Flurry's movements happen to catch her bird-like vision, and idly Kendra will turn to follow the costumed woman's leaps and bounds. Murmuring, Hawkgirl says, "Good guy or bad guy? I'm going to lean towards good, but lets keep an eye on you just in case." For the moment, it seems the majority of the park is quiet, as random joggers, dog-walkers and people make their way down various paths. Emma Frost is one of those random joggers. Her insulated running suit is skintight and pure white, and her hair is tied back, with various accessories to try and keep the cold from bugging her too much. Everything about her looks expensive, which would make her a prime target for petty crime, unfortunately. CRACK! The sound of the branch snapping under the weight of the young hero can be heard quite loudly, "Oh crap!" Her voice rings out as she comes crashing down to the ground. A bright red aura wraps around her instantly as she rapidly gets to her feet as though nothing happened. A small group of guys clap their hands and jeer her way, a few of course acting like complete jerks and cat calling at her. Her gaze shifts to a small coffee stand which she makes her way towards. The cat calling and jeering continue. Amidst the insults and cat calls, one can be heard telling her to go to the kitchen and make him a sandwich. And of course the traditional, only /men/ should be heroes. women should be at home. Flurry turns to give them a look, "Boys, didn't your moms teach you any manners?" She comments in a rhetorical sense before going for coffee. Yes, unfortunate. Though truly, who will be the unfortunate ones with so many powered individuals around this day? Either way, Emma does indeed make a tempting target. She looks rich, she's pretty, she's blonde and to would-be muggers, they feel she likely won't fight back. The pretty or beautiful ones rarely ever do. Normally they just cry in fear. And while most would-be thugs don't typically pick the morning to purse snatch, this small group has found their particular niche with robbing the joggers and dog-walkers of the park in the early morning hours. Because of this, four men start to make their subtle moves. Two are dressed as joggers, both in gray sweats and with black baseball caps pulled low over their faces. The other two are settled on two benches along the trail, one holding a news paper, the other a cell phone. All innocence. It's one of the joggers who notices Emma and with a hand signal to the other three, their victim is selected. Both joggers now fall in behind Emma. Not too close, nor too far away, but their footfalls can definitely be heard coming up from behind. The men on the bench simply watch, for now, as the course Emma is taking should bring her past them eventually, unless of course she deviates from her current course. Hawkgirl, for her part, can't help but snort a laugh when she sees Flurry snap the branch. "Way to go kid." Slowly she begins to spiral downward, closer to the ground. Perhaps to see what the other costumed type is doing? Or perhaps to offer a friendly hello? Emma does deviate. Something feels wrong, to her. Ambient thoughts creep past her mind and give her the indication that there's something amiss. She's distracted from that by Flurry falling out of her tree, which makes Emma slow and then stop, to stare from a short distance. She doesn't run in to defend Flurry. If anything, she seems more... amazed that a superheroine fell out of a tree at all. If not for a small self defense class, Flurry wouldn't have the faintest idea of what was happening around Emma. Sure the catcallers get more intense in their annoying actions when she retorts to them but her attention is elsewhere. She watches as the men try to box Emma in someone says something to her and she doesn't pay them any mind. Slowly she starts walking towards one of the would be assailants when suddenly someone grabs her arm. Turning to see who is there, one of the cat callers has taken hold of her arm, "Baby, I said smile. I work too hard to be rejected by some second rate stripper who thinks she's a hero." He pushes himself up against her, trying to force her into a more submissive posture. Flurry looks at the man and shakes her head, "You are an idiot Mister." While she is not stronger then him she is far more physically resistant than he is. "Let me go, or you are going to find out how second rate I am." The man laughs and gestures to the other catcallers who promptly move in. "An idiot who is about to have a little fun." With that he tries to force her down with the rest of the jackass squad. "No, means NO!" Suddenly there is a flash of light and the grass on the ground is left in a burning scorch mark. The men are slightly blinded as the girl rockets upward bringing the goon with him who panics and lets go. This would probably get the attention of the other thugs. The two joggers frown. Damn. They didn't want her to deviate from her chosen path, but they've done this long enough to know it happens and to take it in stride. So, while the men on the bench fall away because of Emma's change in course, the two joggers continue to stay with her. And even as their strides move to bring the two joggers closer to the standstill Emma, the flash of light from Flurry's altercation definitely catches their attention. They slow their pace ... Looking towards Flurry and the would-be cat-callers. Quickly hand singals flash between the two joggers and the two men on the bench. What should they do? Fall back? Yes. Too much attention. That's all said with the hands signals they covertly send back to one another. Somewhat adruptly the joggers retreat, one of the men veers to the left, while the other veers to the right, both circling back towards the two men on the bench. At the flash of power Hawkgirl can't help but look surprised. "Sort of like fire bug, eh? Well, that should get their attention and probably not all good either." Her wings tuck close to her side, as Hawkgirl now drops her altitude quickly to potentially help the other hero. When Flurry pops up into the air, Hawkgirl adds, "And a flyer too?" And while Kendra could have said more she doesn't, as the cat-caller lets go of Flurry because of this Hawkgirl will aim towards the falling man. Not to catch him, not just yet at least, but to be there if she needs to. Besides, the cat-caller deserves to have a little bit of fright for the stupidity he's caused. Emma can now pick up more clearly on the thoughts being bandied about, as panic makes them 'louder,' so to speak. She lets out a quiet sigh at learning of the plan to rob her, and holds her things a bit more securely. "I should have just gone for a run at the health club," she murmurs to herself, and raises an eyebrow at the display Flurry and Hawkgirl are putting on. She doesn't speak out against their treatment of the cat caller, but she doesn't egg it on, either. She just observes. As sudden as the launching started, Flurry begins dropping down to the ground. Definitely not flight. With a burst of speed she catches the guy. While he is heavy, that red aura around her stabilizes her enough to prevent getting knocked over by him. "Now look here. This second rate stripper who thinks she's a hero just kept you from being out of work for a while. Walk away, go talk about how you were going to beat me up, whatever it takes to ease that bruised ego of yours. If I find out you and your buddies are doing this again, You will see me again, and this time it will end with you being locked up for harrassment." The man looks a little freaked out by this. This is the opposite of what he wanted. Looking to his buddies, he high tails it out of there. His friend quickly follow because they don't exactly want to deal with the wrath of a scorned woman. "Err, who is firebug?" She asks as she looks at Hawkgirl. That look only lasts for a few moments before she is looking for the men who were going after the jogger. "Dammit. Anyone get a good look at those other guys." She asks refering to the thugs. When Flurry catches the falling man, Hawkgirl simply makes her descent a landing, as she settles quickly and lightly upon the ground. When Flurry and the man land, the winged woman can't help but lay a hand upon the mace clipped at her belt. A not so subtle warning of impending doom, should he try to pick a fight again. Thankfully, the men do seem to see reason, or at least, sense and make their escape. As for Flurry's first question, Hawkgirl will point towards the other costumed woman. "You are. You scorched the grass." Hawkgirl will motion towards the ring of burnt grass. "Firebug." And Flurry's next question? Hawkgirl will shake her head, hand still on the handle of her mace, "I didn't see anyone else, beyond your little group of 'admirers', at least." Looking around, Hawkgirl will spy Emma and she'll offer a quick wave to the other woman, "You okay over there? They didn't bother you, did they?" Emma keeps her eyebrow raised when Hawkgirl waves to her. She doesn't wave back. Sure, she looks like the sort of rich lady who muggers view as ATMs. But personality-wise, she doesn't show weakness at all. Or friendliness, for that matter. "I'm fine," Emma says in response. "Frankly, most people would be more worried about you two." "Oh that. Well it wasn't really fire. Just a flash of energy really. The name is Flurry." She smiles to Emma and nods to her, "Did you happen to get a look at those guys who were trying to box you in? They are going to give someone a really bad day and I wanna let them know that it is a really bad idea." The black and pink clad blonde still has a reddish aura around her, signalling the energy she's been exposed to recently. "I am not much of a threat to most people... Trees however." She blushes a little and looks over at the broken branch. A faint snort comes from Hawkgirl at Emma's last sentence. "I can take care of myself, thanks. Besides I want them to bother me, easier to hit them when they get close and personal like." A sardonic smile lifts the corners of Hawkgirl's lips upward. With Flurry's introduction, Hawkgirl will dip her head in a nod, "Hawkgirl. Nice to meet you, Flurry, and yes, I saw your little accident with the tree. Smooth." And while her words might seem harsh, she does offer a quirk of an amused smile towards the other costumed girl. And then it's back to Emma, as Flurry speaks about the would-be thugs, "Muggers?" Hawkgirl asks in more of a rhetorical manner, "Bet they were scared off from all the attention you brought to the area, Flurry." Emma rests her hands on her hips. She seems like an extremely hard woman to impress. Or just a huge bitch. One of the two. "They won't bother me again," Emma says, with absolute confidence. She's already committed violations of psychic ethics with their minds. "And yes, I imagine they were." "Dammit! I didn't want to put on a show. Those scumbags had to go and try their bull crap." Flurry grouses. "I wanted to teach the muggers a lesson, not basic manners to a bunch of adult 5 year olds. What is with men today!" She smiles a little. "I didn't realize the branch was dead. I should have probably found a smaller tree to fall from though." The one she crashed from is a good 12-15 ft tall. She should be quite injured but she doesn't have a scratch on her. "Anyway I was thinking about grabbing some coffee, Any takers? I will buy." She offers. Sure she isn't rich but it is a kind gesture at least. At Emma's words and her rather emotionless expression, Hawkgirl can't help but cant her head slightly to the side, trying to take a measure of Emma. "Somehow, I believe that." Shaking her head slightly, Hawkgirl turns her attention back to Flurry for a moment, "Don't kick yourself too hard. We've all done something like that in the beginning. Just gotta be more careful next time." As to coffee, Kendra shakes her head, her wings rustling slightly with that movement, "I really can't. I have other commitments this morning, but perhaps we'll run into each other again? I usually patrol this area at night." "If it's all the same, I'd prefer to finish my run." Emma doesn't try to sugarcoat it, her haughty English accent pretty much taking the idea of going to coffee and stepping on its neck. Flurry shrugs, "Suit yourselves." She looks over at the rather lengthy coffee line. Then she looks at the fact that more then a few of them are looking at her and were recording the events with smart phones. "Ugh. Guess I should find another coffee spot." A quick shake of her head is all Hawkgirl gives to Emma's rather blunt statement and then to Flurry, "Mm. I'm thinking you probably should. Unless you want more 'fans' coming here to see what you're doing. Anyway, see you around, Flurry." And with a quick wave to both women, Hawkgirl will launch herself into the air with a flap of wings. It doesn't take her long to asend toward the sky, before becoming a vaguely bird shaped dot. Emma nods, and then without much of a goodbye, turns and continues her jog, quickly getting back to pace. Finished! Category:Log